Berserker of Gluttony
by MrClikk
Summary: Lorsque Izuku Midoriya, nouveau héro n 1 est infecté par un quirk qui rend le dangereux et instable, Ochako et ses amis feront tout pour le sauver. S'ils en ont le pouvoir.


Il faut vraiment que je bosse sur mes résumés.

Bref enjoy !

* * *

RING RING RING

Ochako tapa sur le réveil et grogna. Elle avait encore oublié de couper le réveil pour son jour de repos. Cinq minutes plus tard, le snooze se mit en route. Elle grogna une nouvelle fois et tapa encore plus violemment. Sa main heurta douloureusement la table de nuit à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le réveil. Celui-ci flottait tranquillement dans en l'air en continuant de biper.

'Merde pas encore'

Elle pressa le bout de ses doigts pour relâcher son pouvoir et immédiatement le réveil se brisa au sol rendant l'âme dans un dernier bip. Elle soupira.

'Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça'

Après ce réveil plus que désagréable, elle décida de se lever pour commencer sa routine malgré son jour de repos. Elle commença par ses exercices matinaux, un petit déjeuné léger, puis une douche. Son regard se posa sur une photo encadré sur une commode. Une photo de classe datant de UA. Il y avait toute la classe au complet, ils avaient essayé de garder un maximum contact après être diplômé mais inévitablement elle avait perdu plus ou moins contact avec une bonne partie de la classe, certains avaient déménagé, d'autres avaient simplement arrêté de répondre aux messages, mais pour la plus part il s'agissait surtout du fait que le travail de héro était très chronophage. Mais elle était contente de savoir qu'elle était restée amie avec quelques camardes. Son sourire s'estompa lorsque son regard tomba sur Izuku Midoriya. Il était à côté d'elle sur la photo, arborant le plus grand des sourires en l'honneur de son idole.

'Ça va bientôt faire un an'

Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était parti, et plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune piste qui pourraient les amener à le retrouver. Elle avait mené le groupe de recherche avec d'autres héros et anciens camarades pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il soit officiellement catégorisé comme classe A, c'est-à-dire dangereux pour autrui avec un quirk instable. Et de ce fait ne relevait plus de la juridiction des actions de sauvetage mais d'arrestation. Bien entendu Ochako fût la première avec ses amis à défendre son petit ami, qu'il était encore possible de le sauver. Mais avec les cadavres qui s'accumulaient, il fallait voir la réalité en face : Deku, le héros numéro 1 et nouveau symbole de la paix, était devenu un vilain.

Bzzz Bzzz

C'était la vibration de son téléphone portable, elle l'avait laissé sur la table du salon pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, c'était son jour de repos et il était strictement interdit de la contacter sauf cas extrême. C'était peut-être Tsuyu qui voulais prendre de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle déverrouilla son portable elle fût choquée de constater qu'elle avait 12 messages et 6 appels en absence, de Tsuyu, de Momo, de Shouto et même de Bakugo. Immédiatement elle ouvrit le plus récent, c'était de Bakugo.

BK « Double-face m'a mit au courant prépare toi je suis en route »

BK « Merde répond ça fait 3 fois que je t'appelle »

BK « PUTAIN DE MERDE NOISETTE ON A DES NOUVELLES DE DEKU BOUGE TOI LE CUL »

Son cœur s'arrêta net pendant un instant, l'instant suivant elle était en bas de son immeuble en tenu de combat. Avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui s'était passé, son téléphone resonna, elle décrocha immédiatement sans même voir de qui provenait l'appel.

''Uraraka'' Dit-elle sobrement.

''Putain enfin tu réponds, on a une nouvelle piste sur Deku. Ramène ton cul à l'agence !''

Bakugo lui raccrocha au nez, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, cette fois elle ne le laissera plus s'échapper. C'est décidé, cette fois c'est elle qui sauvera Deku, coûte que coûte !

15 minutes plus tard, Ochako arriva à l'agence et se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de briefing. L'agence s'appelait « Plus Ultra » en référence au slogan de UA, deux ans après leur graduation, et n'arrivant pas à grimper les échelons dans leurs agences respectives, Izuku avait suggéré qu'ils montent leur propre agence de super-héro à plusieurs. Ils se cotisèrent, contractèrent un emprunt, c'était difficile, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Ils avaient leur propre agence et étaient autonomes. Les débuts étaient difficiles, mais après quelques mois ils avaient réussi à devenir une agence en pleine croissance, du moins jusqu'à la disparition de Deku. Cela avait porté un coup dur à l'agence qui peinait à retrouver des clients. Mais c'était actuellement le dernier des soucis de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et se retrouva en face de ses collègues et amis.

Bakugo, Tsuyu, Momo et Shouto étaient réunis autour d'une simple table en bois, l'écran d'une télévision au mur était allumé. Tout le monde lui fit un signe de la tête, tous arboraient un visage sérieux.

''Où est Tenya ?'' S'inquiéta Uraraka. C'était en effet le seul membre original manquant.

''Je vais y venir'' Momo se leva et lança une vidéo sur la télévision.

Il s'agissait d'une vidéo surveillance, on pouvait y voir un homme courant à pleine vitesse, soudain une forme sombre lui sauta dessus. Les deux silhouettes se débâtirent quelques instants avant de s'arrêter. La forme sombre leva une main au ciel avant de la plonger dans le torse de l'homme au sol. Une fumée noire en sortie, l'homme au sol se débattait comme il pouvait mais en vain, tandis quand la forme sombre se raidit, jetant la tête en arrière comme dans un état d'extase. Finalement l'homme arrêta de gigoter, il était devenu squelettique comme une momie qui aurait séchée au soleil. La forme sombre se releva et s'approcha de la caméra, de plus près on pouvait mieux voir ses caractéristiques : des cheveux verts coiffés de manières chaotiques, de petites tâches de rousseurs sous les yeux. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, excepté pour un point : ses yeux habituellement verts et emplis de chaleur et de détermination avaient laissé leurs places à des yeux rouges sang, même l'expression de son visage avait changé avec ses yeux écarquillés et un trait de bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

C'était Deku et en même temps ça ne l'était pas.

''Tenya était le premier à avoir été averti de l'agression, mais il est arrivé trop tard. Il nous à immédiatement contacté, pour le moment il sécurise la zone et s'occupe de tenir les journalistes occupés ''

Il était vrai que Tenya était celui qui s'avait le mieux gérer les journalistes et s'occupait donc la plus part du temps des conférences de presses. Une tâche d'autant plus épuisante lorsque la disparation de Deku c'était avéré être un basculement du côté vilain. Des hordes de journalistes et fan avaient assiégé l'agence pendant des semaines, les conférences de presses s'étaient enchaînées afin de calmer les journalistes qui étaient affamés de réponses et surtout afin d'éviter la propagation de rumeurs qui mettraient en péril la réputation des héros et de l'agence.

Comme on pouvait s'attendre de Tenya et de sa nature de leader, il avait déjà pris les choses en mains.

''Maintenant que tous le monde est là, kero, il faut mettre en place un plan d'action''

''Pour le moment le quartier est bouclé, Deku était recherché par la police et les autres agences, il va devoir faire profil bas. Ça nous laisse, je pense quelques heures pour le retrouver mais le problème principale reste sa capture.'' Déclara Momo, elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur la télécommande de la télévision et le visage aux yeux rouges d'Izuku disparu, laissant place à une autre vidéo de caméra de surveillance. La scène se déroulait dans un entrepôt désaffecté où trois individus se battaient.

Ochako se souvenait que trop bien de cette scène, elle s'était déroulée un nombre incalculable de fois dans son esprit durant ces derniers mois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour éviter ce désastre.

 _Cela faisait des mois qu'ils traquaient le suspect avant finalement de tomber sur sa planque complètement par hasard. L'homme était recherché pour de nombreux meurtres, aucunes de ses victimes n'avaient de lien en elles, aucun motif ne semblait ressortir de ces tueries, seul le mode opératoire restait le même, une blessure profonde au niveau du torse était la cause de la mort et le cadavre était à chaque fois retrouvé à l'état de momie, la chair était asséchée, plus une goutte de sang ni d'eau ne se trouvait dans le corps. Son nombre présumé de victimes s'élevait au nombre astronomique de 54, et au vu du nombre de victimes et du mode opératoire, les médias l'avaient surnommé « Le Glouton »._

 _Uravity et Deku patrouillaient dans le secteur, un appel les avait avertis de la présence d'une personne suspecte dans les parages. C'est lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un cadavre momifié qu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient tombés dans l'antre du monstre. Le suspect était sans doute plus proche d'une bête affamé que d'un homme, il était courbé à quatre pattes au dessus d'un cadavre fraîchement tué, il grognait et écarquilla ses yeux rouges sang à la vue des deux héros. Immédiatement il tenta de fuir mais Deku lui bloqua le passage. Comme une bête acculée, le suspect se jeta sur le jeune héro alors qu'une fumée sombre enveloppa son bras. Malgré la force et la vitesse conférée par le One For All, Deku dû reculer. L'homme était rapide, imprévisible et déchaîne telle une bête sauvage. Ils échangèrent les coups, Deku esquiva un crochet et riposta par un kick qui frappa la bête au visage et l'envoyer balader contre le mur. Celui-ci craquela sous l'impact et Deku se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas tué avec ce dernier coup. Malgré la cruauté de l'homme, Izuku ne voulait pas en venir à une telle extrémité. A sa grande surprise le Glouton se releva mais son visage était tourné du mauvais sens, il se releva en titubant et d'une manière cartoonesque remis sa tête à l'endroit. Son visage se contorsionna en une moue de plaisir._

 _''Tu es fort ! Si tu es si fort je parie qui tu seras délicieux à manger ! Rhha je ne peux plus me retenir, j'ai tellement faim !''_

 _Une nouvelle fois il se jeta sur le jeune héro, mais cette fois-ci animé par une nouvelle volonté, non celle du désespoir mais de l'excitation. Ce changement soudain, le pris au dépourvu et sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner de son assaillant, mais un instant trop tard. La main engloutie dans une fumée sombre du Glouton s'enfonça dans le côté gauche d'Izuku juste sous les côtes. Ce dernier grogna de douleur et repoussa d'un coup de pied son agresseur qui s'envola contre un autre mur._

 _''Deku-kun ! Ça va ?'' Uravity se précipita auprès de son compagnon. Elle était restée en retrait lors du combat pour ne pas le gêner. ''Ne bouge pas je vais te soigner.'' Dit-elle en sortant un pack de premier soin._

 _''C'est bizarre, j'ai senti mes forces s'envoler lorsque cette fumée noire est entrée en contact avec mon corps, je pense que c'est comme ça qu'il tue ses victimes. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec son Quirk''_

 _L'homme enveloppé de fumée ne leur prêtait pas attention, il léchait le sang du bout de ses doigts._

 _''J'ai appelé du renfort, Shouto et Bakugo ne vont plus tarder''_

 _''Bien je vais essayer de le retenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils …''_

 _Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant qu'une forme brumeuse ne se téléporta juste derrière Uravity. Par réflexe, Izuku la poussa hors de porté du vilain et sauta en arrière. Avec sa blessure il ne pouvait que rester sur la défensive, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter tout contact avec cette fumée noire. Malgré tout il commençait à s'essouffler et à perdre en vitesse._

 _''HAHAHA ! JE VAIS TE MANGER ! JE VAIS TE MANGER !''_

 _Uraraka se mordis l'intérieure de la joue. Deku était en mauvaise posture, elle fallait qu'elle l'aide._

 _Alors que Deku sauta une énième fois en arrière pour esquiver ce que serait un coup mortel, il entendit son nom._

 _''Deku ! Donne moi ta main !''_

 _Lorsqu'il se tourna il vit sa compagne qui lui tenait le bras. Immédiatement il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il sauta à sa rencontre et leur main se touchèrent un instant. Mais cet instant suffit à la jeune héroïne pour activer son pouvoir et rendre Deku plus léger. Ce petit coup de main fût le bien venu et il pouvait à présent facilement esquiver toutes les attaques du vilain qui grogna de frustration. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur une certaine héroïne aux cheveux bruns._

 _''Puisque le plat de résistance se fait tarder, je vais commencer par l'apéritif !''_

 _Le Glouton se jeta sur sa nouvelle proie, celle-ci voulu esquiver en arrière, à peine commença-t-elle à bouger qu'une vague de nausée la frappa et sa tête se mise à tourner. Le contre coup de son quirk la rattrapa et elle dû poser un genou au sol. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux une forme sombre aux yeux rouges leva un bras pour la frapper._

 _Le bras pénétra la chair et une gerbe de sang en sorti. Il fallut un instant à Ochako pour réaliser qu'elle était indemne et que quelque chose avait intercepté le coup pour elle._

 _Izuku posa un genou à terre, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur et d'une main attrapa le bras qui était enfoncé dans son torse. La fumée noire commença à se propager dans son corps et à absorber ses forces._

 _''DEKU !''_

 _''HAHAHA ! C'EST EXQUIS, JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN MANGE D'AUSSI BON !''_

 _Izuku sentait ses forces le quitter, sa peau commençait à craqueler, sa vision devenait trouble et son souffle irrégulier. Il devait stopper ce vilain rapidement sinon il mourra et Ochako le suivra. Cependant un simple coup même boosté par la puissance du One for All, ne suffira pas à l'arrêté comme il a pu le constater plus tôt._

 _'All Might, comme toi je vais devoir mettre toute mon âme dans ce coup …'_

 _Une incroyable lueur émana du poing d'Izuku, et un voile de terreur couvrit les yeux du Glouton._

 _''AMERICAN … SMASH !''_

 _Une onde de choc envoya s'envoler le mobilier, craquela le sol et les murs. L'onde était tellement forte que l'on ne pouvait même pas entendre le Glouton hurler._

 _Finalement Ochako rouvrit les yeux et découvrit un paysage balayé. Elle remarqua également une silhouette qui commençait à partir en poussière._

 _''Enfin … je suis libéré … merci … et désolé …'' Dit la silhouette emportée par le vent._

 _Le Glouton avait été vaincu._

 _Elle se releva et enlaça son petit ami par derrière._

 _''Deku-kun ! Tu as réussi !'' Elle pleurait de joie._

 _Cependant quelque chose clochait, Izuku se mit à trembler, d'un coup sec, il la repoussa et elle tomba sur les fesses._

 _''Deku ?'' Demanda-t-elle inquiète._

 _''S'il te plait … fuis.''_

 _C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'une fumée sombre sortait de sa plaie au torse. La même fumée que le Glouton, dans un hurlement il tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur._

 _''Cette sensation …Tellement … Faim …''_

 _Ochako n'eut pas le temps de réalisé ce qui se passait avant de se retrouver son petit ami à califourchon sur son torse. Son corps entier était enveloppé de fumée et ses yeux autrefois verts étaient devenus rouges. Une larme coula sur sa joue._

 _''Je suis désolé, Ochako … J'ai tellement faim …''_

 _Il leva une main près à l'abattre sur sa compagne qui était paralysée par la peur._

 _Avant qu'elle ne soit prise dans la glace._

 _''DEKU !''_

 _C'était la voix de Bakugo, qui dans une explosion, se propulsa et attrapa Ochako pour l'éloignée. Tandis que Shouto emprisonna le corps d'Izuku dans la glace. Celui-ci frustré que l'on lui vole son repas sur le nez hurla et tenta de se libérer._

 _Bakugo demanda à Ochako de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi son petit ami s'apprêtait à la tuer. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour comprendre ce qui se passait, tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'elle-même avait du mal à l'expliquer._

 _''Deku a tué le Glouton et je crois que son quirk a infecté Deku …'' Finit-elle par dire._

 _Bakugo écarquilla les yeux en apprenant la nouvelle. A ce moment un bruit de glace brisé attira son attention. Izuku s'était libéré de la cage de glace de Shouto et les deux anciens amis se battaient à présent._

 _Auparavant Shouto et Izuku étaient presque égaux en termes de puissance, mais à présent avec la puissance du One for All et du quirk du Glouton, Shouto était complètement dépassé. Sa glace se faisait instantanément brisée et ses flammes ne faisaient que ralentir Izuku. En plus d'une puissance accrue, il possédait un facteur auto-régénérant qui le soignait des blessures. Il fallait la puissance de Shouto et de Bakugo pour ne serai ce qu'égalé celle du nouveau héros n°1._

 _Mais arriva un moment où leur endurance ne pouvait plus suivre celle de leur adversaire, Shouto avait du mal à contrôler sa température et Bakugo avait les bras endoloris à force d'avoir recours à son quirk. Bientôt ils ne pourront plus rivaliser avec leur ancien ami._

 _Alors qu'Izuku s'apprêtait à porter un coup mortel à Bakugo, il recula et une fléchette lui érafla l'épaule. Il tourna instantanément son attention vers ses nouveaux invités._

 _Momo Yaoyoruzu tenait un fusil sniper accompagnée de Tsuyu Asui. Momo créa une nouvelle fléchette anesthésiante et chargea son fusil. Tsuyu tenta de l'immobiliser avec sa langue, mais il recula hors de sa portée._

 _Izuku Midoriya sembla pensif un instant, avec l'arrivée de 2 nouveaux adversaires, la donne avait changé, d'autant plus qu'un peu d'anesthésiant était entré dans son système sanguin. Il contempla la fumée noire qui émanait de son corps. Puis en un instant, le hangar fut plongé dans la fumée. Tout le monde retint son souffle et dû sortir là où la fumée serait moins dangereuse._

 _Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la fumée se dissipe et bien évidemment il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Deku._

''La priorité est de neutraliser Izuku'' Momo coupa l'enregistrement. ''Il faut absolument que l'on soit plusieurs pour l'arrêter, avec la combinaison du One For All et de la Gloutonnerie, il est trop dangereux de l'affronter seul, je parle surtout pour toi Bakugo''

''Tch … J'aurais très bien pu l'arrêter moi-même si vous n'aviez pas été là pour m'emmerder pendant le combat''

Personne ne fît de remarque sur son commentaire.

Après analyse des restes de l'ancien Glouton, il fut découvert que la Gloutonnerie, nom donné au quirk, était similaire dans les mécaniques du One for All dans le sens où il accumulait de la puissance en vola à ses victimes, plus il tuait, plus il devenait fort. Cependant le porteur était pris d'une folie meurtrière qui était assimilé à de la faim. Le quirk pouvait également se transmettre d'une personne à l'autre mais contrairement au One for All qui se transmettait sur la volonté de l'ancien porteur, la Gloutonnerie semblait pouvoir agir comme s'il possédait une volonté propre. Il se s'agissait que d'une théorie, mais le quirk semblait privilégier sa propre survie plus que n'importe quoi et abandonnerai son porteur si sa survie était menacée. Il était donc important de pouvoir neutraliser Izuku sans mettre en danger le quirk sous peine de le voir infecter quelqu'un d'autre.

''On ne sait pas à quel point il est devenu fort, son nombre de victime est officiellement de 23, heureusement aucun héros ni civil, mais on peut sans danger affirmer qu'il est plus fort qu'All Might au mieux de sa carrière.'' Annonça Shouto. ''J'ai peur que même tous ensemble nous ne fassions pas le poids''

''On peut espérer qu'il retienne ses coups, kero, après tout il n'a tué que des vilains jusqu'à présent''

''C'est vrai, Deku est encore là caché quelque part.''

''Pour combien de temps, il est devenu plus actif ses dernières semaines, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à un héros ou à un innocent. Nous devons le stopper coûte que coûte.''

''Shouto ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, c'est ton ami.''

''Justement Ochako, c'est justement parce qu'Izuku est mon ami qu'on doit l'arrêter. Tu le connais mieux que personne, penses-tu vraiment qu'il veuille qu'on le laisse tuer, même s'il s'agit de vilain ?''

Ochako se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle n'avait pas de contre argument. Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle de briefing.

''Quoi qu'il arrive, la capture d'Izuku reste notre priorité. Nous devrions avant tout établir notre stratégie.'' Momo sentait la tension montée progressivement, il fallait recentrer l'équipe s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver leur ami.

Leur tactique originale semblait plutôt efficace à l'époque, ils décidèrent donc de la renouveler pour la capture d'Izuku. Momo tentera de le neutraliser avec des balles paralysantes tandis que Shouto et Tsuyu tenteront de l'immobiliser. Bakugo et Tenya eux auront le rôle le plus dangereux, à savoir de faire front entre Izuku et les autres. Ochako sera là en soutient avec son quirk pour les alléger, Ils devront forcer Izuku sur plusieurs fronts afin de le déborder pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur une seule personne en particulier.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de partir à sa recherche tous ensemble, se séparer serait potentiellement dangereux même s'il serait plus facile de le retrouver.

'Tiens bon Deku, on arrive.'

* * *

Voila fin du premier chapitre, la fic ne sera pas très longue sans doute sans doute en deux chapitres. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Pour l'anecdote, l'idée de la fic m'est venue en lisant Berserker of Gluttony, et je ne pense pas avoir lu une fic similaire donc je me suis lancé.

A++

MrClikk


End file.
